


Музыкальные стулья (Шехерезада)

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Retirement, Sussex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Холмс смотрит на Ватсона весенним утром в Сассексе.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 2





	Музыкальные стулья (Шехерезада)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [JWP 2019 #14: Musical Chairs (Scheherazade)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813825) by [methylviolet10b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b). 



Он так быстро устаёт, мой Уотсон. Война и время так много у него украли. Не так уж много лет назад в такой же тёплый весенний день, как сегодня, он работал бы на солнышке в нашем саду в Сассексе. Сегодня же, укрывшись лёгким одеялом, он дремлет на диване, несмотря на то, что этот предмет мебели расположен так, чтобы в полной мере использовать солнечные лучи.

Я не хочу его беспокоить, но я сам уже не так спокоен, как раньше. Его глаза открываются и сонно фокусируются на мне. Лёгкая улыбка Уотсона согревает комнату.

− Привет, Холмс. − Его взгляд скользит по футляру, который я держу в руке, и улыбка становится шире. − О, прекрасная мысль, дорогой друг. Немного музыки было бы как раз кстати.

− Какие-то особые пожелания? − спрашиваю я, вынимая скрипку из футляра.

− Как вам будет угодно. − Глаза Уотсона снова закрываются, но я вижу движение его глаз под тонкими веками. Его внимание сосредоточено на мне, даже когда его клонит в сон.

Я не могу передать словами, как он дорог мне. Вместо этого я полагаюсь на ноты, написанные другими, адаптируя их в фантазиях и причудах, как диктует моё настроение. Сегодня я посылаю мягкие звуки «Шехерезады», чтобы те присоединились к ветру.

***

Примечание переводчика:

«Шехераза́да» − симфоническая сюита Н. А. Римского-Корсакова, написанная в 1888 году. Римский-Корсаков создал «Шехеразаду» под впечатлением от арабских сказок «Тысяча и одна ночь». Произведение входит в рамки и традиции «Востока» в русской музыке, идущих от «Руслана и Людмилы» М. Глинки.


End file.
